


Smile

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Flirting, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Torchwood, Owen/any, his crooked smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Torchwood, Owen/any, his crooked smile - 3 sentence challenge
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

She had met him in a pub, wasn't terribly impressed at first, he wasn't really that good looking but his dry humour and sarcasm kept her from moving away, from looking for someone else. 

She grinned at him, raising her glass, and he smiled back - a slightly crooked smile that changed him completely, made his whole face light up and touched something inside her. 

This crooked smile of his made her give up every thought of looking for a more attractive man tonight, she knew she wouldn't find one.


End file.
